Loveless little girl
by La risa de Anael
Summary: UA Una chica de 15 con un pasado que la obligan a ocultar.El presidente del comité estudiantil,que se da cuenta que ese pasado tiene relación con el polémico "love little lolita".Y el silencio de todos,que solo mantiene oculta la verdad. AtemxAnzu


Hola...pues, como lo prometido es deuda...(leer mi perfil) aqui le dejo una nueva historia de Atem por Anzu *O*...ok, el AtemxAnzu recién comenzará el cap siguiente espero que también le agrade la historia,pues le estoy poniendo empeño en lograr una trama interesante, y por cierto, no se fíen de mi, no todo es lo que parece, hablando del este fic claro *equis de* lol

* * *

**_Loveless little girl_**

**_ Cápitulo 1: La realidad de cada uno_**

_La hermosa ciudad de Domino…o por lo menos una aparentemente, sin lugar a dudas se ganó su popularidad por varios eventos siendo el más importante el concursos de belleza, donde todas y cada una de las mujeres ya sea de 30 de 16 años mueren por obtener la victoria en alguno de las secciones, incluso hace dos años salió un muy criticada y polémica sección del concurso llamada "Love little lolita"…donde podían ingresar niñas desde los nueve a los catorce años…todas esas niñas, colocadas en un papel tan inapropiado para su edad, muchas deberían estar estudiando o jugando a lo que sea, pero no, estaban ahí siendo "muñequitas" de porcelana._

En uno de los colegios públicos de la ciudad, habían cuatro jóvenes en un salón, hablando...o por lo menos intentándolo

-Y así que…¿tenemos qué hacer qué?-

Fue la primera frase y a la vez la primera expresión de incredulidad. Atem Motuo, 18 años, junto con sus compañeros, Bakura Ryu, Marik Istar de la misma edad, miraban estúpidamente a Jonouchi, apodados por algunos como Joey. El rubio estaba con un tic parpado inferior que mostraba nada más la poca paciencia que se traía en sima ese día.

-Solo se los diré ¡UNA MALDITA VEZ MÁS!-

Bruscamente separó la silla de la mesa donde los otros estaba sentados, puso su rostro de pocos amigos, cerró los ojos y suspiró.

-El director dijo que como parte del comité de estudiantes debemos asegurarnos de promover la "responsabilidad" y el auto respeto en ese concurso de belleza-

Al terminar de hablar se recostó sobre la silla tan fuerte que casi cae de espalda…ante la mirada aburrida y nada sorprendida del joven tricolor Marik se atrevió a preguntar.

-¿Ese nuevo director esta loco verdad?- habló con una pizca de enfado.

-¿Y tu qué crees?- respondió el otro rubio cruzándose de piernas.

-No sé en que piensa ese director…muchos miembros del comité renunciaron…tenemos trabajo para volver a ponerlo en marcha ¿Y ahora de la nada nos dice que hay que hacerse cargo de esa niñitas fresas?-

Sin duda su tono era desinteresado y nada sorprendido casi como si ya lo hubiese visto venir.

-Atem, esas niñas necesitan por lo menos saber que pueden contar con alguien que las apoye…- Exclamó por último Bakura que hasta ese entonces solo le limitó a mirar.

Esa fue la última frase que se dijo del tema…los chicos conocían al tricolor, no solo se oponía completamente a esa sección del concurso, sino que también se oponía a la mayoría de las decisiones del antiguo director, hasta incluso llevaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para que las modalides impuestas por él sean de por vida quitadas …Sus decisiones eran radicales y siempre parecía importarle un comino en verdad la vida de los estudiantes…por eso los estudiantes se hicieron escuchar. El comité solo llevaba dos años, y así fue como lograron que el director antiguo sea destituido del cargo. No obstante él nuevo director no era un tipo muy abierto, e incluso a más de uno le provocaba una desconfianza enorme. Quizá a la mayoría de los estudiantes de primaria y los que a duras penas ingresaban a la escuela secundaria no les interesaba, pero para los alumnos de grados mayores, con sus problemas económicos y personales cuyas familias tarde o temprano dependerían de que ellos sean alguien en la vida. Llegó a un punto que era muy vital resolver las dificultades que se tenía en las aulas principalmente. Las salas estaban en condiciones tan inapropiadas por el mal manejo de los fondos que llegado el momento no se podían dar apropiadamente ciertos espacios curriculares en específico. El Área de los clubs recreativos, la más afectada de todas las zonas, estuvo casi media año inactivo por malas condiciones.

Atem estaba en la entrada del lugar se taladraba la cabeza, con los otros chicos hace unos minutos se mostraba desprendido, pero era consiente que quizá era algo más importante de lo que parecía. Principalmente pensaba en lo que Bakura dijo con mucha razón "esas niñas necesitan sentirse apoyadas" sonrió para si y recordó como Bakura fue el primero en apoyar a Joey cuando este propuso hacer algo con respecto a las malas condiciones del colegio. Joey era un cabeza dura, y necesitaba una figura a travez de la cual manejarse y así poder hacer los movimientos indicados sin mayor problema, a pesar de que el rubio una vez serio era un excelente chico repleto de ideas innovadoras,continuaba siendo algo desordenado y aún estaba el tema de su mala "fama", Bakura era perfecto con respecto a su "curriculum escolar", pero necesitaba un carácter más duro, Marik ni hablar,el daba muchas ordenes y pocas explicaciones, y de esa forma todos iban a terminar peleados y sin ningún resultado, Así que solo quedaba que Atem sea el presidente o él encargado de "dar la cara" sin duda le toco el lugar más complicado.

Viajaba en sus pensamientos y recuerdos, aunque lamentablemente solo lograban nublar su mente en vez de darle la respuesta apropiada

-¡Onii-sama!- gritó un chiquillo a lo lejos

Giró y vio al niño agitado, eran casi un calco el uno del otro. Una vez recuperó el aire alzo sus enormes ojos y lo miro fijo con semblante prudente, echo una ojeada a ambos lados, y finalmente tomo del brazo a su hermano llevándoselo al jardín, ahí se le acerco y fue al grano

-Creo que puedo ayudarte con tu problema-

-¿Cuál de los dos?-dijo lanzado un suspiro y hablando enternecido por el carácter de "niño grande" que había tomado el pequeño ojivioleta

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso paso algo más? Yo hablaba de tu problema con el comité de alumnos-

Ambos se quedaron viendo, Atem estaba con su cara de "Es una broma" No por incrédulo, sino más bien porque realmente sería un alivio, un alivio que él ni luego de dos o tres días pensando logró hallar.

-Los de tercer y cuarto año estamos votando para mandar a dos representantes de nuestros cursos al comité- Largó ilusionado medio gritando y sin trabarse

No obstante, contrario a lo que el creía, al parecer no le agradó del todo la idea,no era mala, aunque iba un poco en contra de algunas cuestiones que él se venia planteando.

-Yugi…-

Yugi conocía ese tono amable y cargado de paciencia, le iba a decir "no" de alguna forma

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Yugi…el comité fue algo que nacío por idea de Jono, yo soy quien doy la cara, pero la decisión la tomamos entre los cuatro fundadores, tu eres él único aparte de nosotros que lo sabe, y la verdad siento que el resto de los estudiantes sospechan que mi cargo es solo una pantalla y por eso desconfían, creo que lo mejor es poner a votación si quieren que siga o no como presidente -largo sin pelos en la lengua con el tono más relajado que podía lograr, es decir,de medio para abajo.

Yugi primero lo miro con cara de querer leerle los pensamientos, sin embargo al notar que lo que decía iba muy enserio suavemente fue dando lugar a una mueca de gracia, que luego se convirtió en una carcajada…una muy sonora y hasta exagerada risa.

-¡Muy buen chiste! No ya enserio como te iba dicien…¿At-atem a que se debe esa mirada de asesino en serie?-

Rayos, como iba el pequeño a saber que su hermano estaba tan… ¿sensible? Le dio la impresión que durante un pequeño momento que Hannibal se apodero de su amado Onni-sama.

Retrocedió unos cuantos pasos con una gota de nerviosismo el la cien…

-Onii-chan…jejeje-

Cuando Atem dejo a un lado su expresión inhumana, la cambió por una más bien adormilada.

-¿Te sientes bien?-

Como respuesta primera recibe un bostezo

-Es solo que estoy demasiado ocupado…pero hoy dormiré temprano…los profesores de Química y Matemática faltarán el resto de la semana…y ellos dos son los que nos dan tareas hasta el cuello que me dejan sin pegar un ojo en toda la condenada noche-

-Eres un buen estudiante- lo halagó orgulloso y admirado

Atem frotó su ojo izquierdo con suavidad,

-Debo serlo…la última vez que baje los promedios ese idiota que teníamos de director casi me saca del frente del comité-

Yugi por alguna razón luego de oír eso se ruborizó, pero porque paulatinamente recordó algo,el favor que tanto necesitaba,y era por el bien de todos.

-hermano…-

Logro que Atem lo mirara con cara de "que te traes entre manos"

-Dime Yugi…conozco esa expresión ¿Mal de amores? ¿En qué quieres que te ayude? ¿Es dulce? ¿Con o sin cubierta?¿Chocolate, vainilla o fresa?-

-Atem estamos hablando de una mujer no de helado- Puso una carita de "Dios mío"

-¡O vamos! sabes que te estoy preguntando como es ella…ya dime ¿es sexy?-

-Que graciosito- esta vez el niño era el de la mirada asesina.

-Habla niñito que quiero ayudarte antes que esa chica se jubile-

-¿Estas usando tu manada de chistes baratos hoy o qué?- Parecía perder la paciencia

Ante las señales sugerentes de Atem y gestos picarones se limito a sujetar su entrecejo, mientras le aparecía un tic nervioso en la ceja.

-Hermanito amado-

-¿Si carita de bebé panda? Mi hermanito que pronto me dará un sobrinodigodigo una cuñada-

Atem miro con algo de terror la expresión psicópata que obtuvo en contestación a su "bromita"

-jejeje…Vamos Yugi…es una tomadurita de pelo nada más- anunció dando unos pasos hacía atrás por su propia seguridad.

-Claro…el punto es- cambia drásticamente el rostro a su perfil natural de niño bueno-el punto es que como ya te dije…todos enviaremos a dos representantes…y la verdad es que muchos de nosotros nos pusimos de acuerdo para votar a una chica en especial…pero por algunas razones ella dice que no es la indicada para el cargo-

-¿Y dentro de todo eso yo debo hacer…?-

-Estamos seguros de que ella tiene vergüenza de aceptar la responsabilidad si gana, porque sus notas están bajando bastante-

- ¿Quieres que le consiga un tutor? Le diré a Ryu, el es bueno ayudando a los niños con problemas de estudio-

-No no, hermano quiero que seas tu quien la ayude-

-¡¿Qué? Yugi soy un desastre enseñando niños… a caso no recuerdas la última vez que quise ayudarte para tu examen de ingles… ¿Yugi?-

Yugi yacía en el suelo…parecía traumatizado…por el recuerdo…

_Flash back_

-¡I am Yugi Motuo! ¡I like the pretty girl! ¡It´s time du-du-du-du-du-duel!¡DILO!-

-¡NO!-

Alrededor del mayor de los hermanos se veía una demoníaca aura violeta

-I…-

-"I am" vamos ¡No es tan complicado!-

Saca una espada de madera la levanta amenazadoramente

-Dilo si no quieres convertirte en sushi-

_Fin del flash back _

-Como me torturabas cuando era chiquito- Se oculta en una esquina poco iluminada y hace círculos en la arena

-O vamos…no era tan malo… ¿o si?-

Yugi se recupera milagrosamente del trauma y vuelve al tema.

-Ok, pero ella técnicamente no es una niña, aparte no es que tiene dificultades para aprender en sí, sospecho que por alguna razón le cuesta concentrarse, la veo cada vez que nos juntamos los dos cursos para hablar, y ella aunque es una de las favoritas parece estar en otra cosa-

Ante esa declaración el chico de mayor edad saco una conclusión, y tenía fe en que su teoría al final sería correcta.

-Yugi…nunca se sabe…y nadie asegura que ella gane, a parte si esta distraída quizá sea porque no le interesa-

-Atem… ¡sé lo que te digo!, confía en mí…ella fue una de las primeras que propuso darles una mano en los cursos medios, no es falta de interés…algo le sucede- exclamó con un tono un poco alto y convincente.

Iban muy en serio sus palabras, su preocupación por esa chica era real, y fuerte.

Finalmente sin antes dar un suspiro accedió al pedido.

-Esta bien…haré lo que pueda, pero por favor, solo la ayudaremos hasta donde podamos, como nuestro deber como compañeros, pero hasta ahí solamente, recuerda que ya tenemos nuestros propios asuntos por que preocuparnos-

-¡si!- grita victorioso y salta a hacía él abrazándolo alegremente-¡Gracias por la ayuda!-

Era un cuadro hermoso de hermanos, hasta incluso el mayor comenzó a darle unos coscorrones cariñosos al pequeño…por supuesto que el cariño de hermanos era algo visto por las chicas del colegio como algo adorable…y traía consigo algunas burlas buena onda por parte de los varones,pero…como siempre…tenía que haber un Idiota fuera de lugar. Al fondo se oía e crujir de las ramas por pasos que se acercaban ... que de pronto pararon, y luego de una risa sarcástica declaró:

-¿Ustedes promueven el amor incesto?-

Los hermanos miraron hacía lugar donde la voz provenía,era un joven bastante alto, pelo blanco y (Aunque todos odiaban con su alma admitirlo) bien parecido.

-¡Calla!- exclamó en secó el mayor de los hermanos

-O vamos…se ven lindos juntos…apuesto que si hubiese aquí algún algún trastornado se pondría de pie para aplaudirles-

Fin del primer cap

* * *

**_"Notas" de autor_**

_Atem: ¿Y por qué rayos soy taann? Payaso *carita de WTF*_

_Yugi: ¿Y yo tan sádico?_

_Rayos solo estoy jugando…este fic será un drama dramático lleno de drama…necesita algo de comedia o los lectores se cortarán las venas *equis de*_

_Atem: ¿Anzu se queda con?_

_Yugi: Conmigo_

_Atem: si claro...esto es un AtemxAnzu_

_Yugi: Entonces ¿Yo me quedo con?_

_Maga: Bueno hasta aquí llegamos *carita felíz*_

_Yugi: ¡NO ME IGNORES!_

_Atem: Quiere decir que en este fic serás gay *equis de*_

_*Ok aquí se armo la podrida*_

_ok, aclararé unas cosas antes de que estos dos se maten *corre de un lado a otro y choca contra la pared*_

_1) También por razones de agregarle más comicidad al cap y en parodia de una escena del manga es que Atem molesta a Yugi jojo_

_2) Al principio entregaré los caps rápido, pero luego se ira complicando más la trama y tendré que pensar mejor y más detalladamente el desarrollo de la historia._

_3) Pues como quizás noten deje algunas cosas medio al aire, pero es son cosas que prefiero ir aclarando por cap, porque si les tengo que contar de una el despelote en vida que es la vida de estos chicos no tendría chiste…es un log fic y me quedaría sin material rápido x3_

_4) El carácter de los personajes serán las de los mangas y el anime sub NO la versión de la 4kids_

_Ok nos vemos…Dejen coments ;D y si tienen algún consejo o aclaración sean libres de decírmelos que los tomaré en cuenta :3_


End file.
